Purpúrea Mirada
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: ¿Por qué los integrantes de Akatsuki se pintan las uñas de púrpura? … ¿Nadie lo sabe? … Pues “Tobi” tiene la respuesta. MadaDei. Colección "Los Rubios También Sienten Celos". I/VII. ¿Hida/Mada/Dei? . ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Viko!.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, a quien estoy próxima a matar porque desde hace rato traigo esas ganas.

**Advertencia**: Contenido Hombre**x**Hombre. (Porque dos hombres juntos son la leche. Sin Dann, a ti te estoy mirando…ok, no. Pero igual rulean.)

**Pareja:** Madara**/**Deidara

**Dedicado:** ¡Todita la colección! Para ti…Viko. Feliz Cumpleaños para ti y solo para ti. Porque no sé exactamente cuántos cumples pero sí sé que este es tú día y hoy tu eres la jodida ley. Así que come mucho pastel y si no te dan regalos puedes ir a una tienda y robarlos. Hoy, no te pueden llevar a la cárcel(?) Hoy no te pueden decir nada.

**Explicación:** El tema central es uno muy simple: celos. Básicamente lo diré así: En cada uno de los One-Shoot's de esta colección el rubio artista tendrá celos de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros Akatsuki ¿La razón? Intentar robarle la exclusiva atención de Madara.

* * *

**Colección:**** Los rubios también sienten celos**

**I:** Purpúrea Mirada

Agitó el pequeño frasco de vidrio entre sus manos, con desinterés, para después abrirlo sin cuidado alguno. El fuerte y, en su concepción, femenino aroma llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, quemándolas. De todas las cosas malas que tenia la organización esa era una de las peores.

Se acomodó sobre su cama, dispuesto a empezar con la vergonzosa actividad. Joder, eso no era de hombres… ¡Y menos para un grupo de supuestos poderosos y peligrosos hombres!

Suspiró, no había remedio. Y todo porque así lo había decidido el líder.

El explosivo rubio se permitió cavilar en ese pensamiento: "…el líder" Baya, tenia gustos muy extraños…primero una extraña capa a nubes rojas y ahora esto. Gustos muy extraños.

Chasqueó la lengua y regresó a su tarea. Hundió con cuidado la diminuta brocha en el frasco de vidrio, hasta humedecerla levemente del colorido contenido. Cuando la brocha se encontraba de nuevo en el exterior notó que lo estaba haciendo de forma demasiado cuidadosa y femenina. Arrugó el entrecejo y colocó con brusquedad la brocha en la palma de su mano, justo antes de cerrarla con fuerza y partir el pequeño implemento en dos.

Dejó el frasco sobre la cama, mientras empezaba a buscar algo con que limpiarse, ya que ahora su mano se encontraba untada del colorido contenido.

Tras unos minutos perdió la paciencia y simplemente decidió limpiar su mano contra las blancas sabanas de la cama de su compañero.

Regresó a su cama y se sentó en ella, con desgana. Que aburrida podía ser la vida en Akatsuki cuando no había misiones…o cuando su compañero estaba muy ocupado en "asuntos del líder" y desaparecía por horas.

No porque le importara, claro que no.

No lo necesitaba para _distraerse_ y menos _para divertirse_.

Estas dos palabras zumbaron e hicieron eco en su cabeza de forma pervertida, logrando que los pómulos de Deidara se tiñeran de rojo. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacar aquello de su mente.

Tras vacilar unos segundos, tomó de nuevo el frasco entre sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro.

"_¿Y porque de ese horrible color, uhn?" _

Se preguntó, observando el contenido.

"_Pudo haber sido negro o quizás rojo pero… ¿Por qué este horrible color? … Madara es un estúpido extraño, uhn"_

El artista siguió mirando el contenido del frasco, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a su compañero.

El hombre se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie más cerca, justo antes de cerrar la puerta y quitarse la máscara.

—Uh, Itachi puede ser una verdadera molestia cuando se lo propone —comentó el Uchiha, bostezando—. Creo que le molesta que sea su maestro y por eso inventa estúpidas reuniones con estúpidos temas a tratar…—Madara guardó silencio, al ver a su compañero demasiado concentrado en su labor. Sonrió—. Deidara… ¿Qué haces?

El aludido alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con la de Madara.

—Yo… nada, uhn —mintió, mirando en otra dirección.

Madara rió por la bajo, con descaro.

—Eso no parece nada —continuó, señalando el frasco entre sus manos.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos, entre molesto y avergonzado por haber sido encontrado en tan… ¿femenina? … cavilación.

—Idiota, uhn —soltó dejando el frasco en la cama y acostándose por completo en ella.

Madara sonrió aun más, sin que el artista pudiera notarlo al haber cerrado los ojos.

_Idiota_. Sí, eso era lo que siempre le decía Deidara al Uchiha cuando se sentía avergonzado y no tenía nada más que decir.

El rubio se acomodó mejor en la cama, dispuesto a dormir. O al menos eso era lo que tenía en mente, justo antes de sentir un peso extra en la cama. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, para encontrarse con su compañero a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Oh no. Conocía esa sonrisa.

No, no ¡No!, ¡ni había pasado el medio día!

Deidara se levantó de la cama, justo antes de que Madara lo aprisionara por completo.

El azabache lo miró fijamente unos segundos, justo antes de tenderse a sus anchas sobre la cama del artista.

—Claro, ¿Por qué _follar_ conmigo cuando puedes pasar la tarde analizando un frasco de esmalte para las uñas? —se mofó, con descaro.

El rostro de Deidara se llenó de colores.

¿Por qué…tenía que decir lo todo…de forma…tan…literal?

— ¡Bastardo pervertido, uhn! —exclamo, exasperándose.

Madara, por su parte, sonrió aun más.

El artista lo fulminó con la mirada, justo antes de sentarse en la cama de su compañero.

Tras un largo minuto de silencio, Deidara por fin se decidió.

— ¿Por qué color púrpura, uhn? —pregunto, mirando de reojo a Madara.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó el Uchiha, mirándolo sin entender.

— ¿Por qué hacer que todos en la organización usen algo tan afeminado como un esmalte de uñas, uhn? —Se explico, mirándolo con molestia—. ¿Y porque justo de ese horrible color?

—No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió un día —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos, causando que Deidara perdiera aún más la paciencia.

¡¿Solo porque se le ocurrió un maldito día?!

—…además, no me parece un color horrible —continuó, sin alterarse.

— ¿Por qué no, uhn?

— ¿Sabes desde cuando los integrantes de Akatsuki deben pintarse las uñas de ese color? —preguntó Madara, ignorando la pregunta de Deidara.

El artista negó.

—Desde que Hidan entró a la organización.

"¿Hidan?"

— ¿Hidan, uhn? —repitió, sin entender.

Madara asintió.

Por su parte el artista lo miraba confundido, ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Hidan con empezar a usar esmalte en las uñas?

Y sin que Deidara lo notara, una sonrisa se formó en los labios del Uchiha, una buena idea cruzaba su mente. Reprimió la sonrisa de inmediato para que el rubio no la notara.

— ¿Sabes de qué color son los ojos de Hidan? —preguntó el mayor.

Deidara negó, de nuevo.

—Púrpura —contestó Madara, mirándolo fijamente.

El artista tardó solo unos segundos en entenderlo. Frunció el ceño y cerró los puños.

Lo siguiente que Madara escuchó fue un fuerte portazo y el silencio que le indicaba que Deidara había dejado la habitación.

Tras estar seguro que este no regresaría se permitió dejar aquella sonrisa a flote.

Qué curioso, ¿Deidara estaba…?

Su áspera risa formó eco entre las paredes.

Si mal no recordaba solo había escogido el púrpura porque la primera vez que vio a Deidara, cuando este era niño, vestía de ese color. Además debía estar realmente molesto como para no saber que Hidan había entrado después que el mismo rubio a la organización.

Su risa aumentó unas cuantas octavas. Una mentira piadosa, para deleitarse con un enardecido y celoso Deidara no tenía nada de malo.

Por su parte el rubio artista caminaba exasperado por la cueva, buscando a alguien en específico.

Lo volaría en mil pedazos, sin importar que no entendiera del todo aquel extraño sentimiento que le nublaba el pensamiento desde el momento que Madara había dicho la palabra "púrpura" justo después de nombrar a Hidan.

Qué buena sorpresa se llevaría Deidara al notar que, en realidad, los ojos del Jashinista eran color violeta.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Que viva Viko! ¡Weee! (Imagínenlo como un grito, joder, ustedes pueden.)

**Nota2:** Iré subiendo la Colección de a días. Empezando desde tú cumple.

**Nota3:**Okay, me siento muy orgullosa de mi misma. El Internet se fue por todo mi asqueroso sector de vivienda. Y no había ni en un jodidisimo café. Me recorrí un montón de calles a pie y con una USB hasta que encontré una café abierto y con Internet. El tío ya iba a cerrar, pero le puse cara de loca y le grite algo que no recuerdo. Y me ha dejado (Soy la leche, me siento muy poderosa(?) ), justo ahora me hace caras. Pero yo me voy a tomar mi tiempo.

_¡For you Viko!_


End file.
